


Touched

by QueenieZ



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been deprived of the touch of her love for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

Humans crave the touch of others almost as much as they crave food, water, and air. That was something Zelda had learned so painfully during her long slumber, sealed away from the outside world, deprived of the warm touch of her loved ones for thousands of years. Though she was indeed asleep in the truest sense of the word, there were moments when her consciousness would fade in and out, with thoughts, memories, and dreams floating by in a long, undisturbed cycle, and at times she truly understood what it was like to simply exist in that cold, amber crystal, alone and bereft of human contact. The hugs from her father, the back pats from her friends, the feeling of Link holding her hand... she had been deprived of all of these things, and she wanted more than anything for her Hero to set her free so she could partake in these feelings once more.

Which was why, when she was finally awakened, when she could experience the warmth and love of the people most important to her, she tried to indulge herself as much as possible. This was especially true when she was with Link, the boy she'd loved since she could remember and the man she loved even more after their ordeal together. Walks where she would cling tightly to his arm and not let go, embraces lasting far longer than they should have, kisses, cuddles, and finally...

When she asked him to touch her for the first time, she tried her hardest to blink back tears - tears of frustration over unsatisfied wants, tears of shame for asking such a thing of him - and those tears did not go unnoticed by Link. Smiling shyly, he wiped them away with his thumb and agreed. After all, had he not told her he'd do anything if it would make her happy?

They began awkwardly, the shame she felt keeping her from fully opening up to him like she so desperately wanted to. However, soon, his embraces, his kisses, and his promises that it was all right began to chip away at that shame, leaving only the craving that had eaten away at her for the longest time. Finally, she took his hands and nervously placed them on the places she wanted him to touch her - her chest, her back, her hips, her thighs.

She didn't know what to make of the sensation of his fingers on her body, other than that it was something she desperately wanted to keep feeling. When he leaned in and began to kiss her face and neck as he massaged her, a switch went off inside of her. She crossed her legs pondering the heat that was quickly building there before she finally came to a decision. laying down before him, she reached under her dress and pulled off her underwear. Then, with a swallow, she lifted her skirt.

Needless to say, Link was more than a little taken aback by the sight. But a single look into her pleading eyes was all the persuasion he need to reach out and begin rubbing her. He fumbled his way around until he felt his fingers slip easily into the wet divide. Pleasantly surprised by the sensation, he began to explore, first down towards her backside then up towards her front, until he finally found a small area that elicited small gasps and moans from her, so he decided to keep his attention there with one hand and continue his exploration with the other.

Zelda soon felt two fingers from his other hand slide inside of her, causing her to cry out and squirm. Any lingering misgivings she had before were completely forgotten - he was giving her exactly what she had been aching for. She felt the wonderful massaging of his right hand and the slick penetration of his left and begged him for more. Suddenly she felt those two fingers inside her reach places she didn't even know existed, causing her legs to quake and the rest of her body to shiver uncontrollably. Soon enough, that tidal wave of sensation she knew was building up overtook her, and, finally, she knew her want had been fulfilled.

Looking up, she saw Link remove his hands and inspect them curiously. Perhaps he had surprised himself with what he had just done. However, Zelda didn't give him much of a chance to ponder it - she got back on her knees, wrapped her arms around his neck, and let surrendered herself to his embrace once more. There, in his arms, she smiled, her tears staining his clothes and her heart ever grateful.

And there, she thanked him for everything; his touch, his devotion, and most of all, his love.


End file.
